


Love Letters Straight From the Heart

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-21
Updated: 1999-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Love, humor and angst, Benny and Ray style.  Just a peice of fluff for a romantic holiday.





	Love Letters Straight From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Love Letters Straight From the Heart

## Love Letters Straight From the Heart

by LdyWarrior

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, but I intend no monetary gain, only enjoyment. 

Warnings: M/M implied, angst 

Love Letters Straight From the Heart 

"Detective Veccio, I'm sorry I had to call you in on your day off." 

'That's all right, Loo, from what you said on the phone I gather time is of the essence." 

"That's right, Detective. If we move fast maybe we can catch this perp before the kid he took gets hurt. Detective Huey can fill you in on what we have so far." 

"Good. Huey, what have we got?" The two detectives discussed the known clues and decided on a strategy to begin their search for the kidnapper. Huey would interview the child's parents while Veccio went to the crime scene to see if he could dig up any more clues or find a possible witness. As they were getting ready to leave the 27th Ray stopped suddenly. "Damn." He swore. 

"What's wrong, Ray?" Asked Huey. 

"Fraser. I was supposed to have lunch with him today, and I can't call him to cancel because he doesn't have a phone." 

"Well, I'm going to be near his apartment, I can stop and tell him. It won't take long." 

"Thanks, Huey, you're a real pal. Let me write a short note for him, OK?" 

"Sure, but make it quick." 

Fraser opened his door to find Jack Huey where he expected Ray Veccio. Detective Huey, what a surprise. Won't you come in?" 

"No, I can't stay, Fraser. I just came by to tell you Ray can't come today. He sent you a note." 

"Thank you kindly, Huey." 

Dear Fraser, the note read. Sorry I can't meet you for lunch today. I got called in to work; there's been a kidnapping. You know how short-handed we are right now. Be sure and save me some dessert. Love, Ray 

'Perhaps Ray is * finally * learning etiquette, Benton thought as he pulled on his boots. He put on his leather jacket and uniform Stetson and headed down to the 27th to see what he could do to help. 

"Constable, I'm leaving you in charge here. I'll be out for two or three hours. I'm going to confer with Lt. Welch on next months' joint training session, then to the caterers about the reception on Wednesday, and then I'll be having lunch. You can go when I return. If you need me for anything call my cell phone." Inspector Thatcher said in her usual brusque manner. 

"Yes, sir. Uh, Sir? May I ask a favor of you?" 

"What is it, Fraser?" she asked in an irritated tone. 

"Well, Sir, since you're going to the 27th would you mind dropping off this note to Detective Veccio?" 

"Is it consulate business, Fraser?" 

"No, Sir." 

"And do I look like the mailman, Fraser?" 

"Well no, Sir, but you * will * have to walk practically past his desk..." 

"Oh alright, Fraser. Give it too me." She snatched the envelope from Benton's hand and stalked out. 

Inspector Thatchers mood had not improved by the time she reached the 27th. "Here detective, this is for you." And she threw the envelope into the face of a surprised Ray Veccio. 

//Gee, what got * her * panties in a wad// wondered Veccio. He brightened considerably when he recognized Fraser's handwriting on the envelope. 

Dearest Ray, Now that the kidnapper is behind bars I wondered if you were ready for your dessert? I'm sure I could warm something up for you. Say, this evening about 7:00? With love, Benton 

//Gotta love that Mountie// thought Ray. Then he remembered a previous commitment. Quickly he wrote out a reply to his lover. 

My love, Ray wrote. I truly do miss your "dessert". It pains me to have to say this, but I promised Ma that I would take her shopping tonight. You may remember that I have a cousin getting married in a week. Can we do lunch tomorrow instead? Please say yes. And by the way, I prefer to warm up your delicious confection myself! Yours, Ray. 

Ray got the envelope sealed and was writing Fraser's name on it when the Inspector came out of the Lieutenant's office. 

"Oh Inspector, would you mind giving this to Fraser when you get back to the consulate?" The woman just glared at him, snatched the letter, and shoved it into her purse. Nodding curtly to Welsh, she left the precinct. 

"Here's your mail, Ray." 

"Thanks, Elaine." Veccio sorted through the bills and junk mail and was happily surprised to find an envelope addressed to him in Fraser's neat handwriting, although with no return address. 

My darling Ray, You were incredible yesterday. Your touch sets my skin on fire. Your kisses leave me breathless. I ache for the time when we can be together again. Please do come to me soon, my love. I'm waiting--- B 

Elaine watched in fascination as Ray turned several shades of red while reading his mail. Curiosity got the best of her, and she walked softly to Veccio's side. She managed to read most of the letter before Ray came to his senses enough to hide it from her prying eyes. "So, Ray's got a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell anybody?" Elaine teased her friend "What's her name?" 

Panicked, Ray tried to remember with out looking if there had been anything in the letter to identify Benny. Other than the handwriting, he didn't think so, and no one but himself was likely to recognize the handwriting. He began to relax. "Well Elaine, I didn't think my love life was any of your business. Now quit snooping. Don't you have any work to do?" 

"Alright Ray, if you want to play it that way, fine. But I will find out, you know." 

"Drop it, Elaine." Ray said. He would have to warn Benny that Elaine was watching him. He didn't want them outed, not just yet anyway. He decided to go to sit in the Riv to compose his reply to the hottest love letter he had ever received. He wasn't sure he could top the Mountie, but he was sure gonna try. 

Ray started the Riv and cranked the heater up to dispel the February cold. While he was thinking about his reply to Benny's note he listened absently to the radio. The DJ introduced a Sweet Adeline quartet that was promoting their chapter's Valentines Day fundraising event. They announced that for $30 anyone could hire a quartet to deliver a singing Valentine to their loved one at their home, their job, or a restaurant. They sang a couple of old fashioned love songs that could be ordered with a credit card. Ray pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. 

"Valentine Central" said the woman who answered the phone. 

"Can I send a Valentine anonymously?" 

"Of course, sir." 

Four women dressed all alike in black blouses and pants with red vests decorated with white hearts entered the Canadian Consulate. Constable Turnbull greeted them. "Welcome to Canada, ladies. May I help you?" 

"We're here to see Benton Fraser. Is he here?" One of the ladies replied. 

"Please wait here, I'll see if he's available." Turnbull said. He went into Inspector Thatchers office where Constable Fraser was helping her to move some furniture. 

"Excuse me, Sirs, but there are some women here to see Constable Fraser." 

"Are you expecting anyone, Constable?" 

"No, Sir." 

"Well, I suppose you should go see what they want." She followed Fraser to the reception desk, Turnbull bringing up the rear. 

"I'm Constable Fraser, ladies. May I help you?" The sound of a pitch pipe was his immediate reply. Then the four women began to sing. 

'Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you. Let me hear you whisper that you love me, too. Keep the love light glowing in your eyes so blue. Let me call you sweetheart. I'm in love with you. Let me call you sweetheart. I'm in love, so in love, with you.' 

"This is from your secret admirer." Said one of the women as she presented Benton with a card and a flower. 

The Mountie blushed furiously, while the Inspector burst out laughing and even Turnbull grinned at his hero's discomfiture. With trembling hands Benton opened the card and read Wishing you love on this special day. It was signed simply 'V'. 

Fraser suddenly went white, and reeled. He thrust the card into his tunic pocket, and asked if he could be excused. 

"What's wrong, Constable? You look like you've seen a ghost. Didn't the song agree with you? I thought it was very cute. I didn't realize that you were seeing anyone." 

"Please, Sir, may I just go now?" 

"It's obvious you won't be of any use this afternoon, you may as well go." 

"Thank you kindly, Sir." 

Benton went to his office, and sat at the desk with his head in his hands. 'Why did she return', he wondered. 'I love * Ray *, I won't hurt him. Oh god, * why * did she come back now? Ray! I need Ray.' Benton picked up his hat and rushed out of the consulate to seek shelter in the person of Ray Veccio. 

He burst into the 27th in a near panic. He had run all the way from the Canadian Consulate as if the very demons of Hell were on his trail. Fraser truly thought they were. 

"Ray! Ray, thank god you're here. Where is your gun, Ray? I may need you to shoot me again." 

Ray didn't know whether to laugh at the odd comment or to be concerned over the stark panic on his lover's face. He knew that it was past time for his Singing Valentine to have been delivered, and assumed that the Canadian was somehow referring to it. He knew that Benny would be uncomfortable with women singing him a love song, but this was too much, even for the Mountie. He decided on an oblique approach. 

"So, ah, Benny. Anything interesting happen at the consulate today?" 

"Yes Ray, That's why I'm here." Ray looked smugly at his Mountie and waited for him to continue "Victoria's back." 

"WHAT?" yelped the detective. "SHE was at the consulate?" 

"Well, no Ray. But she sent this." Benton pulled the card out of his pocket and handed it to Veccio. "Four ladies delivered it, and sang to me. I'm frightened, Ray." 

The Mountie was astonished when the detective burst into gales of laughter. Ray didn't even look at the card. 

"Ray, I" the Mountie lowered his voice and started again, leaning toward Veccio. "I * thought * you loved me. I truly am frightened by the prospect of seeing her again, Ray. She tried to kill us * both *, remember?" Benton's tone grew more indignant with each word. 

"Why do you think Victoria sent this, Benny?" Ray asked just as softly, still chuckling at his friend. 

"Look at the card, Ray. Its signed 'V'. Who else could it be?" 

"I can't believe it, Benny. You, the perfect Mountie? You, misread a clue? Oh, this is * good *. This is * rich *. * This * I'm gonna remember for a long time. And I'm not gonna let * you * forget it, either. Who else could it be, Benny? Veccio, that's who." 

Relief flooded Benton's features as he realized the truth. He threw his arms around Ray, and almost sobbed as the tension leached away. 

"Jeez, Benny, don't do that here, you'll * out * us big time." Ray shrugged Benton's arms off and looked around to see who was nearby, relieved that they seemed to have gone unnoticed in the usual bustle of the bullpen. "Come on, I'll take you out somewhere nice, try to make it up to you for scaring you like that." He leaned close to Fraser for a moment to say softly, "I really * do * love you, ya know." 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." Benton said as Jack Huey passed within a few feet of where the two men were standing. "Yes, dinner would be wonderful." 

As they walked out of the precinct together, Ray asked "So, how did you like the quartet, Benny? Were the girls pretty?" 

Finis 

Feedback welcomed. 


End file.
